The Sprite
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Luffy is a unusally small child that has fallen in the care of Garp. While under Garps/Dandans care Luffy grows up to be a Marine, Without the brother realationship of Ace or Sabo. Watch as a smarter Luffy make his way to a Marine Admiral and then throw it away at MarineFord. Also Sabo lives! MarcoXLuffy
1. Chapter 1

AU* I know there are mistakes I need a beta

High pitched laughter could be heard throughout the marine ship and a small sprite like child ran in between the legs of marine men and women. The commanding officer looked up at the sound of the child. "Garp-sama, Dawn Island is in view, and the wind is in our favor today we should arrive before noon" the navigator spoke while shuffling his maps and in his hands.

Garp grinned at the man and nodded before calling to the child, "Luffy!" the boy turned around instantly and ran as fast as his little legs can carry him to the old man. Holding out his arms as he caught the small sprite and lifted him high. The child laughed with glee and wiggled in the mans hands "Grandpa!" he cried out then was pulled into the mans chest to cuddle against. Garp smiled when he felt Luffy yawn and it wasn't long before the kids breathing evened out. If anyone came up to him today and told him he was going to have another adoptive grandchild to care for he would have laughed in thier face.

* Two Months Ago*

Garp studied the kid before him. There he or she sat in the rain hiding behind trash cans. There knees tucked into their chest, black hair plastered to their face. Garp couldn't belive his eyes at first, at first glance the child looked 2 or 3 at most. Upon further inspection, that was not the case. The child was a small sprite, the kid proportional to a five-year old. "Hey" he huffed out squating his large frame down to the kid. The small child jolted their head up and looked at the large man before him. "Are you ok? we're parents?" Garp used his large frame to shield the kid from the storm. "I don't have any" the voice was so high that the man thought for sure the child is a girl.

Garp studied the girl some more. Of course the girl had no parents, the island he is on had been known for violent pirate raids as it is close to the grandline. The village he is in, they had set up a temporary Marine base after a rather nasty raid on the island that left villages in ruins and high body counts. The man thought for a moment, then held out a hand to the little sprite. The little girl eyed him warily, but took the hand non-the less. The marine hero pulled the sprite into his chest and used his marine jacket to wrap around the little one. "I'll take care of you", the man whispered to the child.

The large man ended up taking the girl to the village doctor. The doctor at first, he had been annoyed from being woken up to the large marine putting a hole through his house, but calmed after the man reassured him it would be fixed. "I have a child that is in need of medical assistance" The man all but bellowed out to the Doctor. Upon seeing the sprite in the Marines arms the man flung himself backwards and yelled for the both to get out. Garp merely raised an eyebrow before encouraging a Marine fixing the wall to hold the small girl.

The sight of a large marine cracking his knuckles made the Doctor go white. "I want to know everything about that little girl" Garp hissed out and the doctor pissed his pants before rifling into files in a cabinet in the living room and handing one over to Garp. Garp opened and froze the name was Bryix D, Luffy and Luffy was defiantly not a girl. The man sweat dropped upon that realization. The boy born May 5 is also 7 years old. Flipping more pages he found that the mother died last year, father unkown thus the big label stamped under the childs name read bastard.

The man snarled and held up the file higher, then there were pictures falling out of the file. Curious the man picked them up on the back one read the year of Luffy's birth. The picture was of Luffy just freshly born he was no bigger then the two hands that held him in it. Another was when Luffy was 3 he was so tiny. Looking up Garp turned towards Luffy who held his tiny hands out to the man. "You, put this in my cabin on the ship" Garp shoved the folder and pictures into another young marine. Taking the very small Luffy into his arms. The child was doomed to be small forever. "What is it about him, that you hate" Garp's even tone made the Doctor flinch. "He's a devil fruit user" the man whimpered out. Turning the Marine left and a week later he was on the seas heading towards Dawn island to give Luffy to a care taker.

*present*

The sprite had worn himself out after being up since the crack of dawn slept peacefully against the Garp, as he finally stepped foot on Dawn Island. Garp whistled obnoxiously walking along a beaten path through the woods. Two hours later a cruddy looking hut came into view, as Garp smiled and banged on the door. "WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME!" the door was violently flung open revealing a tall, orange curly haired colored women. Luffy startled awake gripped his grandpa tightly. Garp struggled to get the kid off of him and got him down.

**Luffys POV**

I watched grandpa argue with the scary lady, when a huge dragon-fly flew by. I smiled and laughed chasing it back and forth before grandpa grabbed me after a while. "You're taking care of him" Grandpa shoved me towards the scary women. The lady scowled at me, "He's tiny" she hissed out. "He won't get big like Ace , He's seven already" Grandpa dropped me on the ground when another bug flew by me again and I ran after it.

_**SPLAT! **_"Wha I put my hand on my cheek. "...EHH SPIT! GROSS" I rolled on the grass rubbing my face into it. Jumping up I ran in the area were the spit came from. "WHO DID THAT!" I shouted searching the dark shadows than froze. There a really tall kid sat on a dead bear, his eyes screamed with hate. "ACE, There you are!" Grandpa shouted behind me. I jumped and ran to the large man. "Ace will be your new brother Luffy, I will come and visit soon" grandpa patted my head and left. I felt and ache in my chest. MY face scrunched "grandpa" I cried running to him, but scary lady stopped me and picked me up by the scruff of my shirt. Tears stained my face as Grandpa continued to walk away from me ignoring my cries.

I sat in the tiny hut as the served dinner. A bowl of rice was sat in front of me. I stared at it for a moment, then looked around the table. Everyone else had good meat and other food. "Do I get meat and veggies too" my tiny voice caused the bandits to laugh. "Go out into the forest and get the rest yourself brat! All you get is a bowl of rice and that's it!" Dandan shouted with laughter. I stared wide-eyed at her for a moment before I slowly ate my rice. I wasn't halfway threw when ace jumped up and left. "Hey where you going?" I jumped up running after the tall kid (Ace is 14 in this version). I barely dogged the tree the kid through at me, looking around I couldn't find him.

No ONes POV

That was how it was for 3 months then.."FIST OF LOVE!" Ace and Luffy were hit on the head developing lumps. Turning around "Grandpa!" Luffy shouted jumping up and hugging him. "Look at my darling Grandson you've grown!" the man patted Luffy's head, but frowned for split second. He hasn't the man thought eyeing luffy, in fact the boy appeared skinnier then ever. "Grandpa are you listening to me" the sprites shout startled the man out of his thoughts. "What was that Luffy?" Garp asked while starting a sparing match with Ace.

"I can catch fish now! and Surf!" the little sprite shouted excited about his new abilities. However Garp froze whipping around to face his littlest grandson, all the while catching Ace's foot mid-air. "What do you mean you can surf" Garp unknowingly clenching his fist tightly around the others foot. "Yea some kids that go to the beach showed me how to surf! Kensai, Always stays by my side in case I fall in the water!" Luffy continued to babble, while Garp flung Ace into a tree. "Why don't you take me to see this Kensai fellow" Garp picked up Luffy and headed towards the beach.

Upon arriving at the beach the first thing Garp Eyed was the group around Ace's age. "Luffy" a tall dark skin kid called over the sprite. "Come on grandpa" Luffy jumped out of Garp's arms and ran towards them. Garp followed a slower pace. "This is grandpa!" Luffy introduced Garp to them. "Kensai, Sir" Kensai held a hand out and Garp shooked it.

Luffy ran towards the water edge waving at some other kids on the water. Garp took that as his moment. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Garp snarled at the kid. Kensai look shocked as did the other two. "Hey relax I know he has the Devil Fruit in him, and he knows he can't go out there unless I or Ichigo is with him. No one else, he's safe with us I swear." Kensai held up his hand with the other over his heart. Garp somewhat visibly relaxed, then nodded. "Very well then" Garp straighten up when Luffy came running back happy. "Ichigo taught me how to fish too and that clams can be eaten as food to" Luffy babbled on again and Garp just smiled petting Luffy's hair.

Luffys POV

Grandpa trained Ace and I until we couldn't get up anymore. "Grandpa, pick me up" I shouted up at the man after he made a campfire for the night. He laughed and swung me around in his arms. "My little runt" the man snickered and held me to his chest. The warmth from him took me off to sleep.

Nobody POV

"He will never make it as a marine" Ace said from the shadows of the forest. "He might not, but he won't be weak when he gets older" Garp turned to his oldest Grandson. "He's been through so much, and has the ability to standup after being knocked down onto his ass" The man cradled the child that barley weighed 30 pounds sopping wet. A gentle smile made its way to the man face.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffys POV

It's been 3 years since Grandpa found me, and the three years things changed. A year with Dandan, Ace and I became violent towards each other. My eyes narrowed with pure hatred at the almost 17 year-old. With-in the same year Sabo, a kid from the rich side began to live with us. I hate both of them, fights got so violent that Dandan and the others had to intervene often. I may only weigh 25 pounds ( probably when sopping wet) but I'm no coward. A long curved scar under my left eye curtius of Sabo the one day. That's when Dandan and sent and emergency message to Grandpa. The results wasn't pretty for either boys.

(flash back)

Like any other day we all went our separate ways. However today I got caught stealing Sabo's food. The fight that broke out was a nasty one. I ducked moved and slithered between their legs. Out of know where Sabo's hand shot out knife in hand causing my cry out in pain and take of launching my self on to the counter. Sabo had froze a bit. Staring at the blood gushing from my wound. Ace did to, tears pricked my eyes there was blood everywhere. I swayed as snatched up a towel from the counter pressing to the wound. By that time Dandan came in cig falling out of her mouth at the bloody child before her. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!"

Present time

"FIST OF LOVE!" I ducked with such ease that Grandpa stumbled with the force. 'LUFFY COME GIVE GRANDPA A HUG" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him several times over in the HUG OF LOVE! squeezing him hard. The man choked and laugh as did I. "You've grown, it's time for new clothes for you" Grandpa poked my stomach. I had grown, just an inch and a half making my clothes to small.

nobody POV

Garp picked up and swung his Grandson around, "I'll be back I shall fetch the village tailor" and with that the Hulking Marine disappeared again. Luffy cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed in concentration. Then whipped around in time for the normal adult fist size rock can hit him. He glared at the two teens up in the tree branch. Luffy went to do a move he developed the gum gum bazooka, when "FIST OF LOVE" Garp came out of know where only to be hit by Luffy instead. The man let out a Oof and sent through several trees.

The Tailor blinked at what she just witnessed. Before laughing at the expression that had been Garps face the second Luffy had hit him. "MAKINO DID YOU SEE THAT!" Luffy rolled around on the ground laughing hysterically, while Garp layed on the ground yards away from the two. "My Darling Grandson how dare you" The man bolted up and dashed at Luffy. There sparing match was quick, Luffy ducking, dodging, weaving away from his Grandpa while still Laughing. Then with a last effort Garp nailed the wild 9 year-old with a solid punch to the noggin leaving Luffy sulking behind Makino.

"Ok Luffy lets see how big you've gotten" Makino pulled out a measuring taped and a worn notebook. With quick measurements, she frowned he had gotten taller but it didn't seem like he had put on any weight. She sighed and gathered up her basket. "Garp-Sama, I'll have the Clothes ready by the end of week" Makino bowed respectfully and left.

Garps POV

"I'll see you boys in two months boys" I waved at my Grandsons. Luffy waved back excitedly while the other two glared at me. Once I had seated myself in my Cabin, I frowned. Ace and Sabo will most likely be gone within the two months to be pirates. Luffy want to become just like me, in the beginning the boy claimed he wanted to be a pirate. After a few training sections the boy changed his mind, and now all he want to ever talk about his becoming a marine. I smiled to my self at that thought, at least one won't use my training for bad.

**8 Years Later** Luffy 17, Ace 24, Sabo 25 Everyone else the same age they are in the anime/manga

A young Marine in Admiral garb tapped his finger on the desk he sat in. Thier frozen in the doorway was Captain Morgan. The Axe no longer held above his head in a threating manner when he realized that the man before him was indeed a superior.

"Your nothing but a runt" The metal jaw man snarled, gnashing his teeth together. "Really?" The raven haired man stood up menacingly,well as menacingly a 4'0 tall 70 pound man can. (Au: Lol that would suck to be that tall ) His hands tucked behind his back. The larger man back up quickly as the smaller, slowly walked with calm, even foot steps. Captain Morgan shivered in fear, "Captain Morgan you are under arrest. For treason and torturing this unfortunate island with your mayhem." The small man stopped in front of Axe Hand Morgan. "Like I'd let a shrimp like you arrest me!" Morgan swung at Admiral Luffy, with a quick backwards flip Luffy shot a gomu gomu pistol at the man and knocked him senseless.

The second in command marine on the island, bowed before Luffy "you saved us from his terror were all grateful!" the man sinvaled out. "I need all files, that Morgan had made since he started here" Luffy readjusted his raven hat. (All you guys know that Garp has a dog hat he wore when he visited Luffy in Water 7 arch well Luffy has a raven bird head hat.) "Hai Admial Luffy" the man scurried off running to gather up several officers for the files.

"All right men and women I need a Team here to go through all the files any volunteers" several volunteers raised their hands, Luffy nodded to them as they stepped forward. Luffy and his crew made their way to the gate when something caught Luffy's eye. Twisting his head around Luffy spotted a man tied to and execution cross. "Sir" a nameless Marine called out running from the building. "We almost forgot about the prisoner we have I brought his file out with me" The marine handed the file to Luffy's open hand.

The yellow file held the man's name Roranoro, Zoro, to be executed in three days time, the reason suppose of treason. Luffy stared at the file with confusion. "Sir do you wish to carry out the execution" the nameless marine ask back straight. "This doesn't even make sense" Luffy stated out loud going through the papers, the treason had been declared as classified. Luffy twitched, now the man was slightly agitated. "Luffy-sama, What is it you wish to do?" A young pink-hair choir boy that carried a den den camera for evidence pictures. "He's a pirate hunter, and the normally don't bite the hand that feeds them." Luffy turned on heel and walked towards the tied up man.

Luffy's POV

"Roranoro, Zoro you've been signed for execution, what do you plead" My voice even in tone carried something in it though. The man's head snapped up revealing endless pools of black eyes, rage filled them. "What do mean execution" he ground out body tensed and struggling against his binds. It appears he wasn't told I thought to my self. "I was supposed to leave after 3 weeks being tied to this fucking post" He hollard out his struggles got weaker. "Very well then, you have 2 choices die or become my first mate?" I found myself asking him. Zoro turned his heated eyes onto me. "You evil little thing, I want to live" he didn't even hesitate. I smiled and nodded to the Marines behind me to untie him. The man stood up slightly shakey though.

"My katanas are somewhere in that building now go get them" the man yelled at the marines causing them to stiffen at the order unsure of how to respond. "You heard the man, He's my first mate and second in command go get them" I waved at them causing them to scatter yelling at each other as the ran back to the building. A flash caught me by surprise and Zoro too we both turned to see Colby with a blush crossing his face. "SHishishishi" my laughter rang out in the execution yard.

Later Zoro and I found ourselves inside the bar of the little girl he saved eating and laughing with the rest of the crew. "You are not like most marines" Zoro statement made me smile. "Is because I am small" my question startled him somewhat. "No it's because you saved me where another marine may have chosen to kill me in favor of less paper work" the green haired man took a swig out of his mug. "I plan to change the world" I stood up brushing small crumbs off of my lap. Walking out ignoring the mans eyes on me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Luffy is an admiral which is above vice admiral, because well let's just say no one repeats the incident that had happened last year, it will be brought up once I get to the whitebeard war arch. OK any questions just send them in a review but most will be answered through the story.

The sun rise in its wake left the island a gorgeous color of red and orange. A lone childlike man sat on a roof watching his subordinate restock the ship, today there sailing off to another island were a clown named buggy was wreaking havoc all over the place. "Admiral Luffy, I finished the paper work" the tall green-headed man climbed the stairs to the roof. "Hmm good, did you complete Form 231?" the Raven headed man smirked with his back turned to the other. "I don't know I filled out hundreds of papers today!" as the man prepared to stomp off the other started cackling loudly.

"Why you bastard" a loud solid thump rang out. "That really doesn't work" the man sing songed and laughed. His head still rebounding from the punch. Then with all seriousness Admiral Luffy stood up and hopped down from the roof. Zoro looked over to watch the man head to the docks. With a sigh he jumped down to follow his superior.

"Oi coop" Luffy called out to a medium height man, with red hair and a dark tan. He looked up from reading his maps, with a variation of navigation tools surrounding him. Several paper weight sat on top of the maps he had that ruffled slightly from the wind. "Is our course set yet" Luffy leaned over the man's shoulder. "Hai Admiral, this will be a quick trip the winds are in our favor today" Coop then went back to working on his maps again.

They had hit dead air around noon leaving the crew baking somewhat, as they rowed the ship with the oars. Not only had they hit dead air they had hit Dead Sea as well, not a single current running in the patch they are in. Admiral Luffy stood on the second deck watching his crew work hard to row the ship. The Admiral watch the swordsman row with much vigor.

Tapping his finger on the wood the man looked up at the sky suddenly when a shadow crossed the deck. The large bird let out a caw and flew off more to the right before disappearing on the horizon. (Stupid Coop and his shitty weather predictions and navigation skills) Luffy thought with severe agitation. "Admiral, men over board!" the shout yanked Luffy out of his revere. Walking over to the side of the ship to look down. "Those aren't our men hmm, we should leave them." the pirates sputtered yelling at the Admiral to pull them up and Luffy just leaned against the rail watching the three freak out. "I think they had enough pull them up and put them in the brig" Luffy waved at them walking back to his original perch.

"Would you have left them there?" the swordsmen came up to Luffy bathed in sweat that gleamed on his exposed chest. Luffy ran his eyes over the swordsman. "No, there part of Buggy's crew. Will use them to get to their Captain" Luffy adjust his jacket before taking it off, His suit jacket followed soon showing the man had been sweating underneath the stifling Marine clothes.

Luffy let out a disgusted sound when he pried off his button up white shirt. The under shirt he wore was soaked. "I'm going to go into the cooler in the kitchen for a while. If anyone needs me come get me out" Luffy waved towards his crewing heading into the mess. The tinkling of Zoro's earrings, filled the air as he nodded his head at Luffy.

The ship clacked loudly as the side smacked the wooden dock. "Alright men stay aboard Zoro and I will go ahead and check things out. Buggy is a dangerous man and you marines won't be prepared for this" Luffy leaped from the railing down to the dock. Zoro landed with a much louder thud beside him. "Oh Zoro, don't mention anything to buggy about his red nose" With Luffy's word of advice the two made their way to the town.

"I don't like this" Zoro's eyes shifted slowly taking in the empty streets before them. Admiral Luffy nodded his head in agreement, as the two men slowly made their way further into the desolate town. The sound of Luffy's clacking sandals on the cobble was the only sound that could be heard. The swordsmen walked so quietly like an animal stalking his prey.

The sudden sound of several pairs of feet smacking into the ground caused the two men to tense up. An orange blur rounded the corner sprinting past them followed by two darker blurs. Luffy stuck out his foot catching the two chasers. The resounding smack caused the orange hair women to turn around. "Nani?!" her voice called out, her eyes filled curiosity.

The women walked sassily over to the Marines. Luffy eyed her hands that clutched a map. "Are you alright mam?" Luffy asked pleasantly, shifting to place a foot on top of the pirate struggling to get up. Zoro followed suit with the other. The orange haired women cocked her head to the side. "Hai, hai I'm fine, names Nami" Nami held out a hand for the two to shake. Luffy narrowed his eyes, picking up the distrust in her body language. Neither Marine shakes her hand. "Admiral Luffy, I hear there is a pirate problem in this town and I have come to deal with it" to emphasize his words Luffy kicked the man's head under his foot harshly.

"Everyone has left this town. What are you still doing here Nami-san?" Luffy carefully made his way around the women looking her up and down. "I came to get my important map back from Buggy the Clown" she stuck up her chin arms crossed. Luffy smirked sensing the semi-lie in her words. "Are you a navigator then?" Luffy stopped his incisive walking. Nami glared at him cautious more than anything. "Hai" she stood tall, still in stance.

Luffy tilted his head, "Very well then you see are navigator is not too great, you see. My original one had been promoted and I lost him, and his replacement sucks" Luffy began to flail around, Zoro smirked at his superior. "Will you be our Navigator for the marines?" Luffy stopped suddenly, his happy demeanor gone in an instant, replaced by a serious look.

"No" her reply was curt, causing Luffy to turn tilt his head. "Come on" Luffy wined out, in the background behind the group a large explosion wood and debris flying everywhere causing them to duck. "What the hell!" Luffy whipped around eyes wide in surprise.

Luffy eyes showed anger as they lighten up. "Zoro lets go" with a harsh kick to the back of their captive's heads to knock them out, they were off. The two headed towards the town center. They can here, sounds of cheering coming from a tavern sitting in the center of the town square. Luffy gave Zoro a look, the man nodded and disappeared behind the tavern. "Gomu gomu, grappling hook" Luffy shot his hand up onto a nearby sign hanger. He smirked "Rocket Launchers!" he cried out and shot forward on to the roof top.

Many pairs of eyes stared in shock, mouths wide open, men stopped dancing and Buggy screamed in rage. Upon landing on the roof the sight of the small Marine left the pirates in a state of semi shock. "Oi Buggy the Clown you are hereby under arrest and to be transported to Impel Down immediately" Luffy stood as tall as a 4'0 person can, arms behind his , hands cupped together.

Buggy hollered at his men to get him, when a blade cut him off. "I don't think so Buggy" Zoro said from behind the blue haired man. "Gomu Gomu bazooka!" Luffy shot the majority of Buggy's clown right off the roof. Those who were left took off in fright. "I can't be defeated!" Buggy screeched and split into several body parts. Zoro froze for split second, confused then lashed out to the nearest body part.

Out of the corner of Luffy's eye he saw Nami sneaking into the pirate's hideout. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what the women is doing. "Ugg!" Luffy ripped his eyes from Nami and onto his second in command. The man had a knife in his back, Luffy's eyes filled with rage. "Hey that's a cheap shot BIG RED NOSE SHITHEAD!" Luffy sent more of Buggy's men flying.

Everyone had frozen, "W. DID YOU JUST SAY!" Buggy whipped to face the upset admiral, only to freeze. Luffy's eyes were filled with so much rage. The look remained the clown captain of a sea-king blind with rage. Buggy began to sweat, he took a step back.

Zorro was attacked from behind again this time by the acrobat on a unicycle. "You're mine!" the shirtless man yelled out. Zorro growing impatient from the idiot took him out in under three moves. The dark haired man laid on the ground out like a broken light.

Meanwhile Buggy began to attack Luffy the small man easily dodged every attack. Sidestepping, every time the clown got to close. Buggy grew tired, his attacks becoming sloppy, till he stopped. "Are you done?" Buggy scowled with rage, and lunged forward, Luffy sidestep lifting up one leg and then slamming it painfully down on to the back of the clowns skull. His hikai infused kick knocked the clown out, leaving his eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

"You" Luffy snapped his fingers towards Nami who was trying to sneak away with Buggy's gold. The orange haired women froze. "Put one of those bags you're carrying down. "What" her hiss caused, Luffy to turn and glare at her. "This town needs that money to rebuild the destruction that has occurred here, if you refuse to comply I will make you comply" despite his height the short figure scared the crap out of Nami, so she dropped the slightly smaller of the two bags down.

"You really care about the towns people don't you" Luffy stopped walking turning his head to look back at Nami. "I care for good people who get hurt" Luffy kicked Zorro's foot, the sleepy man grunted and got up.

"I'll be you're navigator" The two marines stilled the smaller one smirked. "Welcome to my crew Nami" he turned grinning happily at her. Meanwhile Nami sweat dropped at the complete 180 in the tiny man's behavior.

please review!


End file.
